Désir Bestial
by Real or not
Summary: Petit one shot sur un couple très original XP Attention slash raiting M !


Salut à tous !

Un petit one shot en musique avec un couple trèèèèès original XP

L'action se déroule pendant le tome 7

**Raiting M vous êtes prévenu(e)s !**

Musique : **I.V. de X-Japan**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Désir bestial**

* * *

Le loup garou massif se déplaçait dans le manoir Malfoy d'un pas conquérant. Ses dernières missions confiées par la Maître avaient largement satisfait ce dernier, qui lui accorda ainsi certains privilèges, dont son élévation dans son statut de Mangemort, bien qu'il ne portait toujours pas la marque.

La réunion allait bientôt commencé mais il était à l'heure (il ne valait mieux pas trop tenter le diable). Alors qu'il arriva devant la porte de la grande salle à manger, il se retrouva face au propriétaire des lieux, qui lui lança un regard noir. Au lieu de se sentir menacé, Fenrir s'en amusa.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Greyback ?, siffla dangereusement Lucius.

-Ton comportement d'enfant pourri gâté ayant perdu toute la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres Malfoy, ricana le loup garou.

-Reste à ta place dans ma demeure Greyback, cracha le blond.

-Non, non. La demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres Malfoy et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'elle ne le sera plus.

Le couloir étant désert, Fenrir, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, s'approcha de plus en plus près de son interlocuteur, à un point que Lucius pouvait sentir son haleine.

-Tu as perdu ta position auprès de Lui, Malfoy, susurra-t-il. A ta place, je me ferai tout petit.

Greyback se redressa et entra dans la salle, laissant Lucius seul avec sa rage.

oOo

_Needles are piercing through my skin  
I'll tell you the feeling, what it's like  
If life is just all about deception  
It's all pain, a part of the fairy tale  
But desire to play with God's own will  
Should I take the breath of my life for freedom?  
_

oOo

La réunion avait été un véritable supplice. Non pas à cause du meurtre de la sorcière qui enseignait l'étude des moldus mais à cause de la place qu'il occupait.

Fenrir fut soumis en permanence à son odeur. Le parfum envoutant dégagé par son opulente chevelure blonde, son corps pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie les plus belles sculptures grecques antiques. Il voulait cet enfoiré de sang pur qui méprise tout ce qu'il est, qui ne le considère pas comme un égal. Pour Lucius, Fenrir Greyback ne serrait jamais qu'un loup garou sanguinaire, qui n'était utile qu'à tuer sur ordre de Voldemort.

Le sorcier massif sorti du manoir et une fois à l'abri des regards, il laissa son instinct bestial prendre le dessus. Courant à toute vitesse sous l'astre lunaire en phase croissante, il eut vite fait d'atteindre un petit village des localités les plus proches du manoir Malfoy. Il avait soif de sang et de luxure.

oOo

_(In the rain) I'm calling you dear  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear  
(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein  
_

oOo

Il fallait qu'il assouvisse son besoin. Du moins avoir une illusion d'être comblé, même si ça n'était que temporaire.

Son immense carrure dissimulée par les ténèbres, Fenrir observait, cherchait. La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais il savait se montrer patient. Ce qu'il voulait finirait par lui tomber directement dans la main, sans fournir le moindre effort.

Un petit groupe d'hommes sortit du pub et les membres se dispersèrent au bout de quelques minutes. L'un de ces jeunes garçons avait des cheveux blonds. Fenrir aurait pu les croire de la même blondeur que Malfoy sous la clarté lunaire, mais sa beauté en était bien loin. Cependant il pouvait fort bien s'en contenter.

Le loup garou ne mit pas longtemps à lui plaquer une main sur son visage afin de l'empêcher de crier, le tirer hors des limites du village, s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon fut retrouvé mort, les vêtements en lambeaux, une morsure béante au creux du cou et des griffures profondes sur les hanches. Le sperme, lui, avait largement eut le temps de sécher, bien que cet élément n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour comprendre ce que la victime avait subi.

oOo

_"Don't you ever let life pass you by"  
They say as if it takes me somewhere  
Just let me swallow the faith, by injection  
Let blood be rushing to my head, my love  
I've played with this game before  
To find a piece of my true self, I'm lost within!  
_

oOo

La chasse aux sangs de bourbe ou autres traîtres à leur sang avait particulièrement bonne et le Maître était content.

Fenrir montait de plus en plus en grade, bien qu'il était loin du stade de mangemort. Cependant, il reçu une belle récompense de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier avait su lire ses pensées et lui accorda de satisfaire le désir de son esprit. Il n'allait donc pas se priver.

De sa démarche assurée, il arpentait les couloirs du manoir Malfoy jusqu'à la chambre personnelle du propriétaire, où il entra sans frapper.

Lucius, les yeux cernés par l'angoisse et le manque de sommeil, lisait un vieux grimoire dans un fauteuil aussi confortable qu'élégant.

-Comment oses-tu entrer dans mes appartements sans y avoir été invité Greyback ?!, cracha le blond.

Le loup garou se contenta simplement de ricaner, s'approchant du Serpentard, puis lui empoigna violement les cheveux presque blancs tant ils étaient blonds et y enfonça son nez afin d'en humer le parfum directement à la source.

-Lache moi Greyback !, gémit Lucius, dont la prise sur son cuir chevelu lui faisait atrocement mal, bien qu'il s'efforçait de cacher sa douleur.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui captura violement les lèvres, les mordant jusqu'au sang, puis plongea sa langue entre elles afin de se mêler à sa jumelle. Tant bien que mal, le blond arriva à se dégager pour reprendre sa respiration, tremblant.

-Greyback arrête !

Une fois encore, ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Fenrir ne l'écoutait pas, complètement déchainé de passion et repris à nouveau ses lèvres. Seulement cette fois ci Lucius, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, le mordit avec force. Des gouttelettes rouges carmin, se mélangèrent à son sang si pur qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

Le loup garou perdit alors le peu de patience dont il s'était juré de faire preuve. Il gifla Malfoy de sa main puissante, le projetant sur le tapis, la joue brûlante. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se redresser, Fenrir se jeta sur lui, planquant tout son corps contre le sien, emprisonnant les poignets délicats d'une seule main.

Les choses « sérieuses » pouvaient commencer.

oOo

_(In the rain) I'm calling you dear  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear  
(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein  
_

oOo

Le regard vide et rempli de larmes levé vers le plafond, Lucius se faisait durement pilonner par le loup déchainé entre ses cuisses largement écartées, placées de part et d'autres de la taille de son agresseur.

Fenrir avait littéralement déchiré les vêtements de sa victime, les taillant en lambeaux d'une facilité déconcertante. Il avait ensuite dégagé son érection de ses chausses et l'avait plongée sans plus attendre dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du blond. Celui-ci avait essayé de le repousser, sans succès, étant beaucoup plus faible que Greyback.

Lucius se sentit humilié, incapable de se défendre, lui, un sorcier de sang pur, face à un loup garou et sorcier de pacotille. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en pleurer de rage sans pouvoir se retenir, la douleur du membre puissant de Fenrir se mouvant en lui à toute vitesse le faisant tellement souffrir qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir des flots salés qu'il n'avait plus versés depuis l'âge de quatre ans.

Greyback, au fur et à mesure que son plaisir s'intensifiait, augmentait la cadence de ses coups de boutoir. Il transpirait, haletait, se plaquait au maximum contre le corps tendu et parcouru de spasmes du blond. Il ne se lassait pas de humer son divin parfum et mordiller légèrement, sans le blesser, le creux de son cou luisant de sueur.

-Arrête, souffla Lucius dans une litanie sans fin. Arrête, s'il te plaît …

-Non, gémissait Greyback d'une vois rauque.

Deux mouvements de haches plus tard, il libéra sa semence au cœur des entrailles du blond, se retenant à grande peine de mordre sa victime comme toutes les autres. Il ne voulait surtout pas abîmer son ange.

Savourant encore quelques minutes sa chaleur, Fenrir dut cependant s'en séparer. Alors il se retira, remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et quitta la pièce, laissant Malfoy étendu dans la même position, à moitié nu sur le tapis.

oOo

_I.V. in my vein to feel less its pain  
Can you strip away the mystery of the world?  
I'll let it suffer for its lie  
'Till the shape of the shadows fades  
'Till forever fades away  
_

oOo

Les combats faisaient rage aux alentours de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Des élèves, souvent très jeunes, avaient pris part à la bataille, se battant contre les mangemorts. Ceux-ci les avaient beaucoup sous estimés, et donc s'étaient trouvé en difficulté, même si, la surprise passée, ils reprenaient le dessus.

Lucius s'inquiétait pour son fils, perdu dans les dédales du château. Ignorant s'il était encore en vie. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés en plusieurs endroits, son visage présentait des traces de coups. En effet, avant que la bataille ne commence, son Maître avait autorisé Greyback à de nouveau profiter de lui.

Il avait peur. Dans le salon désaffecté de la Cabane hurlante, le loup garou défonçait littéralement son postérieur. Il souffrait le martyr, appuyé contre le mur percé de plusieurs trous. Le Lord était passé par là il y a quelques instants, les avait regardé et ri avant de lancer un ordre.

-Dépêche toi de finir Greyback !, aboya Voldemort. Et retourne te battre ! Malfoy, tu viens avec moi.

Lucius espérait avoir enfin l'occasion de retrouver Draco. Complètement absorbé par son inquiétude, il ne se rendit pas compte du sperme chaud qui l'emplissait à nouveau, ni du baiser que Fenrir déposa doucement sur sa nuque. Avec amour ? Le loup ne le savait pas lui-même.

oOo

_I'm calling you dear  
Can't you see me standing right here?  
Life's bleeding from fear  
I will give it straight from my vein  
_

oOo

Voldemort avait perdu une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait eu de nombreux morts. Beaucoup plus du côté des mangemorts, dont Greyback. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas la tête à y faire attention, se contentant de serrer sa femme et son fils dans ses bras.

Une fois les retrouvailles passées de plusieurs minutes, ils reprirent conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un endroit où ils n'avaient pas leur place. Alors ils sortirent hors des murs de Poudlard sans que quiconque les arrête. Les vainqueurs avaient mieux à faire que s'occuper d'eux.

Ils marcheraient jusqu'à la limite de transplanage, puis rentrèrent chez eux grâce à la baguette que Narcissa avait dérobée sur le cadavre de sa sœur.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la présence des autres et la certitude de leur attachement mutuel leur suffisaient largement.

Lucius laissait son regard errer autours de lui. Seuls les cadavres de ses anciens « amis » jonchaient le sol, ne méritant pas que l'on s'occupent d'eux maintenant.

L' « avantage » des guerres magiques, c'est qu'il est très rare que les corps soient inidentifiables. Le plus souvent tués par un sortilège impardonnable, les morts gardaient un visage intact. C'est pourquoi le blond n'avait aucune peine reconnaître les Lestrange, McNair ou encore Fenrir Greyback.

-_Fenrir ??!, _pensa Lucius.

Le blond se précipita sur le loup garou, gisant sur le flanc, les yeux grands ouverts, et constata qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il trouva la baguette de celui-ci et s'en empara sans aucun scrupule. Il avait perdu la sienne après tout. Une fois relevé il cracha sur le défunt et rejoignit sa famille.

oOo

_(In the rain) I'm calling you dear  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear  
(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein_

oOo

C'était étrange, mais Lucius se sentait vide depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait perdu son prestige et beaucoup d'autres choses. Cependant, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec tout ça. C'était autre chose mais il ne savait pas dire quoi.

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, installé dans ses appartements, le blond passa pour la millième fois une main sur sa nuque sans interrompre sa lecture.

Personne, lui-même y compris, n'avait remarqué une petite marque foncée qui jamais ne s'effacerait. La marque de propriété de Fenrir Greyback sur le corps et le cœur de Lucius Malfoy.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !!! J'espère que vous avez un peu apprécié et n'avez pas été trop déçu.

Une petite review svp ??


End file.
